D'amour ou d'amitié?
by Izzie
Summary: FIC TERMINEE Comment Sirius et Rémus se sont mis ensemble cela se passe juste avant ma fic Harry Potter et l'ultime bataille
1. arrivée inattendue

Salut, pour tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic « Harry Potter et l'ultime bataille » cette fic commence juste avant son commencement et je ne sais pas encore si je l'arrêterai parallèlement au milieu ou à la fin de cette fic.

En tout cas, cela résume comment est-ce que Sirius et Rémus se sont mis ensemble donc, tout ceux que l'idée de les voir former un couple répugne, ne lisez pas !

Chapitre 1

_Il est si près de moi,_

_Pourtant je ne sais pas_

_Comment l'aimer_

_Il a l'air d'hésiter _

_Entre une histoire d'amour_

_Ou d'amitié_

_Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie_

_Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie_

_Je rêve de ses bras_

_Oui mais je ne sais pas_

_Comment l'aimer_

_Lui seul peut décider_

_Qu'on se parle d'amour_

_Ou d'amitié_

_Et je suis comme une île en plein océan_

On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand… 

_                                      « d'amour ou d'amitié » Céline Dion_

C'était un après-midi chaud comme tous ceux de la mi-juillet et Rémus était chez lui, à l'étage.

Il dormait profondément car la pleine lune qui avait eu lieu il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela l'avait complètement épuisé.

Il fut soudainement réveillé par un léger bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée.

Il émergea peu à peu du sommeil et réalisa enfin, avec étonnement, qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui frappait répétitivement à la porte d'entrée.

Il se releva rapidement, sortit de son lit et descendit pour se rendre à l'étage en-dessous.

Les coups continuaient de retentir contre la porte jusqu'à-ce que Rémus arrive finalement à la hauteur de celle-ci et l'ouvre.

Derrière elle, se tenait un énorme chien, entièrement noir, la langue pendante tant il était fatigué.

Rémus ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde avant de reconnaître son visiteur pour le moins inattendu et s'effaça du palier pour le laisser entrer.

Il referma la porte et vint se placer devant l'animal qui se métamorphosa immédiatement en être humain, vêtu d'un jeans délavé et d'un T-Shirt à moitié déchiré.

Il s'agissait de Sirius Black, l'ami d'enfance de Moony.

Il était haletant et une multitude de petites entailles parsemaient ses membres dénudés.

Rémus se précipita vers son ami pour le rattraper lorsqu'il tituba légèrement et faillit tomber tant sa fatigue était grande.

Moony passa un bras autour de la taille de Padfoot et le laissa s'appuyer sur lui pendant qu'il l'amenait gentiment en direction du canapé du salon.

Une fois que Sirius fut allongé sur celui-ci, Rémus alla chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine et le donna à son ami pour qu'il puisse se désaltérer.

Sirius le but d'une seule traite puis le reposa, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

Quand il y parvint enfin, il fit un immense sourire à son ami, qui entre-temps c'était assis au bord du canapé, avant de le remercier.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es toujours en fuite ?

- Oui, mais Dumbledore m'a demandé de me réfugier chez toi, vu que maintenant plus personne n'est en sécurité dehors…

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Sirius le regarda étrangement.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Voldemort à retrouvé son corps et ses pouvoirs…

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de poing chez le loup-garou qui écarquilla grand les yeux.

- Quoi…

- Il s'en est prit à Harry et un de ses amis lors de la dernière étape du tournoi des trois sorciers…

- Oh ! mon Dieu… Et ils vont bien ?

- Harry, oui. Mais son ami est mort…

- Qui était-ce ?

- Cédric Diggory…

Rémus ne répondit rien, il se rappelait parfaitement du jeune Poufsouffle à qui il avait enseigné l'année d'avant.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Et toi ? demanda soudainement Rémus.

- Moi ?

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça vas… je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Sirius avait baissé les yeux en même temps qu'il avait répondu à la question de son ami et une mèche de ses long cheveux retombait devant son visage.

Rémus le remarqua et tendit sa main pour la remettre à sa place.

En faisant cela, il effleura brièvement le visage de Padfoot du bout de ses doigts.

Ce contact le fit frissonner et il retira sa main assez vivement, réellement étonné de la sensation qu'il venait de ressentir.

Heureusement pour lui, son ami ne le remarqua même pas, à cause de sa fatigue.

Sirius pouvait sentir ses yeux se refermer tout seul et il luttait pour les garder ouverts.

Lorsqu'il entendit Moony parler, n'étant plus tout à fait connecter à la réalité, il sursauta.

- Sirius, tu devrais dormir un moment…

Padfoot ne répondit rien, il savait parfaitement que son ami avait raison, cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il était hanté par d'horrible cauchemar qui lui rappelait son long séjour à Azkaban.

- … allez viens, je t'emmène en haut…

Moony s'était relevé et il tendait sa main en direction de son ami pour qu'il puisse en faire autant.

Sirius se résigna et accepta l'aide de son ami qui le supporta pendant qu'il montait doucement les marches de l'escalier.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où avait dormi Rémus quelques temps auparavant et ce dernier alla allonger Padfoot sur le lit.

- Merci Moony.

Le loup-garou fit un sourire à son ami.

- Endors-toi… lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Sirius cessa de lutter contre le sommeil et ses yeux se refermèrent petit à petit sous le regard protecteur de Rémus qui, une fois qu'il fût sût que son ami était bel et bien endormi, se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Il remplit d'eau une petite bassine et laissa tremper une petite serviette dedans.

Il prit également le savon le plus doux qu'il puisse trouver et revint dans la chambre à coucher.

Il posa ses objets sur la table de nuit et commença à retirer délicatement les habits de son ami, en prenant bien soin de na pas le réveiller.

Lorsque Sirius se retrouva en boxer, Rémus retira la serviette de la bassine, l'essora et commença à nettoyer les blessures de son ami.

Il le fit le plus doucement possible et n'utilisa que très peu de savon pour éviter d'irriter les plaies.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Moony reposa ses instruments de soin sur la table de nuit, prit la couverture qui se trouvait au pied de son lit et en recouvrit Padfoot.

Il retira les rideaux opaques pour que le soleil ne puisse plus pénétrer à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Rémus regarda encore quelques instants son ami dormir puis il sortit de la pièce et referma précautionneusement la porte, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit avant de redescendre dans le salon où il s'assit sur le canapé pour réfléchir aux conséquence qu'aurait le retour de Voldemort…


	2. cauchemars

Chapitre 2

Rémus était allongé sur le canapé et ses yeux commençaient à papillonner.

Il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir et cela était tout à fait normal car il était à peu près deux heures du matin.

Mais soudain, un grand bruit venant de l'étage au-dessus le fit sursauter, le tirant ainsi de son état de demi-sommeil.

Il se précipita à l'étage, dans la chambre où dormait Sirius, car c'était de là que venait le fracas qu'il venait d'entendre et cela impliquait.

Il ouvrit la porte sans préambule et, malgré l'obscurité presque totale qui régnait à l'intérieur de la pièce, il vit que Padfoot était entrain de gigoter presque maladivement sous les couvertures, ce qui avait du faire tomber la bassine.

Il était couvert de sueur et des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Il devait certainement être entrain de faire un cauchemar.

Moony se précipita vers le lit et mit ses mains sur les épaules de son ami avant de commencer à le secouer gentiment afin de le réveiller.

- Sirius, réveille toi… c'est un cauchemar… allez, réveille toi…

Sirius se réveilla alors en sursaut, haletant, avant de se jetant dans les bras de son ami en sanglotant, s'agrippant à sa taille.

Rémus, bien que surpris de l'attitude de Padfoot qui d'habitude se montrait si fort, entoura son ami de ses bras, l'enveloppant ainsi dans une étreinte protectrice et réconfortante.

Moony laissa une de ses mains courir dans les cheveux de son ami tout en commençant à avoir lui-même les larmes aux yeux car voir son ami dans un tel état l'attristait vraiment.

Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'on avait bien pu lui faire à Azkaban parce qu'il était presque sûr que les cauchemars de Sirius venait de cette époque.

Padfoot commença à se détendre, bercé par les battements de cœur régulier de son ami et la douce chaleur de son corps contre lui qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité.

Peu à peu, les soubresauts de son corps cessèrent et sa respiration reprit un rythme normal mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant la taille de son ami.

Il se sentait tellement bien dans cette étreinte qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en sortir.

Il y eut encore deux minutes d'un silence que Moony se décida finalement à briser.

- Sirius… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura-t-il.

- Ces cauchemars… Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser…

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Sirius hocha négativement la tête.

- D'accord, je comprends…

Après quelques instants de silence, Rémus repoussa légèrement Sirius loin de lui mais laissa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Il le fit lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et il vit qu'une larme roulait encore sur sa joue alors il l'effaça en effleurant la peau de Padfoot du bout de ses doigts, ce qui provoqua la même sensation qu'il avait ressentit quelques heures plutôt.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne fit aucun geste brusque, il se contenta de retirer calmement sa main et de dire à Rémus d'une voix douce :

- Sirius, il faut que tu te rendormes, tu as besoin de sommeil…

Padfoot se dit que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec son ami car il ne voudrais pas que Sirius passe une nuit blanche.

Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, car il savait que si Moony faisait ça, c'était pour son bien alors il obéit sans broncher.

Mais il n'avait aucune envie de rester seul à nouveau alors, lorsque Rémus s'apprêta à partir après qu'il se soit recouché sous les couvertures, il le retint par le bras.

Moony se retourna vers son ami.

- Oui Sirius ?

- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait… murmura-t-il si bas que son ami dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre. Je ne veux pas être seul…

- D'accord… répondit-il avant d'aller chercher une chaise qu'il plaça à côté de lui pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Je vais rester…

Il s'assit et prit la main de Padfoot dans la sienne et attendit que celui-ci s'endorme pour la relâcher.

Il continua de veiller ainsi sur son ami pendant un bon moment encore, mais la fatigue fini  par l'emporter et il s'endormit, la tête sur le lit où reposait Sirius, en espérant de tout cœur qu'il puisse passer le reste de la nuit dans cauchemar…


	3. prise de conscience

Chapitre 3 

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Rémus s'éveilla, il put voir que Sirius dormait encore.

A en juger par sa respiration lente et par la détente qui se lisait sur son visage, on pouvait affirmer qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemar, ce qui rassura le loup-garou qui le regarda dormir quelques instants encore avant de sortir de la chambre à coucher et de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Il se déshabilla et se mit sous la douche, laissant l'eau tiède couler sur sa peau dénudée.

Cela le détendit et il laissa son esprit vagabonder mais celui-ci revint sans cesse se focaliser sur Sirius.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez lui, Moony se sentait vraiment bizarre.

Chaque fois que sa peau effleurait par mégarde celle de son ami, un étrange frissonnement parcourrait son corps tout entier sans qu'il ne puisse en définir la cause.

Enfin, tout au fond de lui, c'était évident qu'il savait le pourquoi de ses réactions, mais il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas se l'admettre.

Il ne pouvait pas être entrain de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Il soupira à cette pensée avant de finir de se laver pour finalement sortir de la douche, s'habiller et descendre à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

  
lorsque Sirius s'éveilla, il ne reconnut pas immédiatement l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de réflexion pour que les événements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire…

Il était chez Rémus.

Il se souvenait également s'être réveiller pendant la nuit et de la manière dont Moony avait su le calmer avant de rester à ses côté le reste de la nuit.

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir empêcher son ami de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit car, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas faux bon, la lune avait été pleine il y a seulement quelques jours et donc, le loup-garou devait être épuiser.

Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que d'avoir été dans les bras de Rémus était une chose qui ne lui avait pas du tout déplu, bien au contraire.

Il s'était sentit tellement bien.

C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis quatorze ans.

Quatorze très longues années.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour regarder autour de lui.

Il faisait encore sombre puisque les rideaux opaque qui pendait devant la fenêtre était encore tiré, mais il pouvait quand même voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui dans la semi-obscurité.

Il ne vit Rémus nulle-part, il en déduisit qu'il était sûrement descendu manger quelque chose, par contre, il vit une pile d'habit entassé sur la chaise ou se trouvait son ami encore quelques heures plus tôt.

Il avait du les mettre ici pour qu'il puisse enfiler quelque chose de propre.

Il prit donc la pile de vêtement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Rémus était assis à sa table et lisait la « gazette du sorcier » quand il entendit des pas léger approcher.

Il leva les yeux et vit que Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui sourit.

- Salut Padfoot !

- Salut Rém's…

Sirius rejoignit son ami à table et celui-ci lui offrit à manger et à boire.

Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien et une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur repas, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, savourant secrètement la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux.

Moony finit enfin par se retourner vers Sirius qui, quand il vit qu'il le regardait, lui adressa un faible sourire avant de prendre la parole.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette nuit. Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Rémus fronça les sourcils.

Il se s'attendait pas du tout à ça, surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Padfoot s'excuse.

Après tout, ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il faisait des cauchemars…

Mais il avait l'air de se sentir tellement coupable que cela serra le cœur du loup-garou.

Alors, il se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ecoute, tu n'as absolument aucune raison de t'excuser, d'accord ?

Sirius releva la tête pour pouvoir regarder son ami droit dans les yeux.

Padfoot put voir que Moony était tout à fait sincère en disant cela et ça lui réchauffa un peu le cœur et le fit sourire, d'un sourire plus heureux cette fois-ci.

Rémus répondit au sourire de son ami mais, à ce moment là, il réalisa que leurs deux visages n'étaient séparé que par quelques ridicules centimètres.

Il put sentir ses battements de cœur accélérer à ce moment là et il lutta pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

Sirius avait toujours les yeux fixés dans le regard de son ami et il put y lire un trouble, mais il ne sembla pas réaliser que cela venait de leur proximité.

Padfoot, se rendit compte que le rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre eux lui plaisait plus que cela n'aurait du.

Bien sûr, il s'était toujours sentit très bien lorsqu'il était au côté de Rémus, et cela depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort et cela lui fit réaliser qu'il aimait peut-être le loup-garou plus que par amitié.

Il était amoureux de lui.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas que Moony ressentait la même chose, il approcha son visage une peu plus près de celui du loup-garou, toujours sans détacher son regard de ses yeux, puis pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celle de son ami.

Rémus, lorsqu'il eut réalisé ce que son ami était entrain de faire, passa ses bras derrière le cou de celui-ci et répondit à son baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, le besoin d'air les obligea à arrêter et ils se séparèrent à regret.

Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent é nouveau, le visage de Sirius ne portait plus du tout le masque de tristesse qu'il arborait quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il avait l'air vraiment joyeux, tout comme Rémus qui souriait pleinement à son ami.

Padfoot passa alors un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour l'obliger à s'étendre, à moitié sur lui.

Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime…

Rémus retourna alors sa tête vers le haut et plaça un léger smack sur les lèvres de Sirius avant de lui répondre.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Fin 

Bon, j'avais prévu de faire une fanfic plus longue, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les *romances intégrale* alors je me suis arrêtée ici, avant que cela se transforme en un véritable massacre.

**Sinon, j'espère que cela vous à plut, et pour tout ceux que ça intéresse, je devrait poster le premier chapitre de la suite de « Harry Potter et l'ultime bataille » dans le courant de la semaine prochaine mais je ne pense pas que je l'écrirait aussi rapidement que la précédente…**

**            Bisous à tous et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé…**


End file.
